On Our Own ~ Main Page
On Our Own is a Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs fan fiction by Pokemon Ranger Alex. The story stars Rank 8 Area Ranger Alex Reed and Rand 8 Area Ranger Ben Evans, on an urgent Mission given by Professor Hastings. Summary The Oblivia region, a normally peaceful archipelago, is threatened by the Pokémon Pinchers, a group of people who capture Pokémon and take them away from their original homes to use them to their advantage. Professor Hastings, the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology, calls two fairly new Rangers, Alex and Ben, to the Ranger Union and gives them the following Mission: to investigate the Pinchers' plans and, if necessary, stop them. As soon as Alex and Ben get separated from each other by the Pinchers, they both have different views on the Pinchers' actions: Ben from the inside and Alex from the outside. While there is no contact between the two partners and friends, both Rangers keep calm and hope for the best. Alex receives all sorts of help from inhabitants of the islands, stops the Pinchers' Missions several times and encounters Legendary Pokémon she couldn't have dreamed of... However, there is a darker side to it. Alex, even with all the help, is on her own in a to her unknown region and as she keeps encountering the Pokémon Pinchers, she receives all sorts of mysterious dreams about a boy she doesn't know anything about, gets injured and investigates mysterious signs called Involiths, as well as more parts of the Oblivian Mythology. However, there are darker sides to it... The Characters *Alex Reed: The main character, our protagonist and heroine of the story. She originates from Ecruteak City in Johto. Her Partner Pokémon is Anne the Ninetales. *Ben Evans: One of the main characters, a protagonist and the hero of the story. He's originally from Chicole Village in Almia. His Partner Pokémon is Staraptor. *Booker: Renbow Island's carpenter, a very nice man and very creative when it comes down to carpentry. *Ravio: ??? *Rand Thalman: A Rank 9 Area Ranger, stationed in the Oblivia region. He very soon becomes an important person in Alex's life. *Leanne Griggs: Rand's wife, as well as an archaeologist, specialised in Oblivian Mythology. She's studied all over the world and is a famous archaeologist. *Nema: Rand and Leanne's daughter. An exceptionally bright twelve-year-old girl who loves anything that can operate on its own. She loves tinkering with machines and spends her days creating machines that defeat bad guys. *Murph: The Public Relations representative of the Ranger Union, a former Ranger and a well-known, clumsy young man. He loves making jokes and only shows his serious side when absolutely needed. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter One: Freefalling *Chapter Two: Awakening at Dolce Island *Chapter Three: Headed Toward Teakwood Forest! *Chapter Four: Strolling through Rasp Cavern... *Chapter Five: Diving in Deeper. *Chapter Six: A Blast to the Past?! Author Pokémon Ranger Alex: "Happiness can be found even in the darkest times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." ~Albus Dumbledore 19:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction